Leafpool's Life
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Leafpool's life from her point of view. And a little extra thing that I thought up. xD


****

**A/N: So this is basically what happens in Leafpool's life from her point of view. Plus my own little thing at the end that I though up while I was bored. xD Sorry if the New Prophecy stuff is kinda off because it's been a while since I've read any from that series. xD R&R, yadda, yadda, thanks for reading this. xD**

**

* * *

**

When I learned I was going to be Cinderpelt's apprentice, I was ecstatic. I wanted to be six moons already.

And when I finally got my apprentice name, Leafpaw, I was excited. I wanted to learn all I could and help every cat I could.

When Squirrelpaw went with Brambleclaw to find Midnight, I felt lonely. I missed having my littermate to talk to. I was worried when I felt that something was wrong with her.

When Sorreltail and I went to where the Twolegs were, I was nervous. And even more so when they took me. I couldn't stop thinking about Firestar, and Sandstorm, and Squirrelpaw. My family.

When we broke out I was overjoyed! But the loss of Graystripe made me feel depressed. Cody, my friend, was so dear to me. But I knew she would never really stay with us.

When Squirrelpaw came back, I felt whole and happy again.

On the Great Journey I fell in love with Crowfeather. I never meant to, but it just happened.

When he received his warrior name, Crowfeather, I was happy for him, I really was.

When we were secretly meeting, I felt that nothing mattered more than him.

When I earned my medicine cat name, Leafpool, he congratulated me. When we ran away, I felt that my life was perfect and nothing could get better.

But when we met Midnight, my world came crumbling down. We ran back to the clans. I loved Crowfeather but I loved my clan more.

When I saw Cinderpelt die in front if me, I felt numb. I didn't know if I could be a medicine cat without her, but I had to. For my clan.

When realized I was expecting kits, I was shocked. Squirrelflight agreed to care for them as her own, and cover for me.

When I left the camp with Squirrelflight, to have my kits, I was scared. For myself, and the kits I was carrying. But they were healthy. I nursed them once, and then gave them to Squirrelflight so they would have her scent on them, not mine.

When I found Jaykit was blind, I didn't know what to think. I did that to him! It was my fault he was blind.

I watched my kits grow up, thinking their parents were Squirrelflight and her mate, Brambleclaw. I knew they were loved, but I wished I could've been able to say that I was their mother.

When my kits received their apprentice names, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, I was filled with pride. Hollypaw became my apprentice but soon became a regular apprentice, and Jaypaw became my apprentice. I vowed to myself to be the best mentor, if I could not be the best mother.

When they received their warrior names, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, I was so happy I wanted to go and congratulate them and act like their mother, but I couldn't. Jaypaw received his medicine cat named, Jayfeather, soon after.

When my kits found out who their parents were I was happy and yet depressed at the time. They hated me, from the moment they found out.

When Hollyleaf told everyone at the Gathering, I was shocked and ashamed. Crowfeather denied them. But I couldn't I could never deny my kits again. And I could never regret them.

When Hollyleaf died, I felt very sad. She hadn't known I was her mother for long. We didn't part on the greatest of terms, when she tried to feed me deathberries.

When I stepped down and became a warrior I felt dead inside. Like there was nothing for me to live for.

**(If you don't wanna read anything sad-ish don't keep reading. I'm warning you.)**

One day, I just got sick of it all. I left the camp and my family behind. I waded into the lake. I paddled over to the middle of the lake. I heard a cat splash into the water behind me. I stopped paddling. I took one last breath of the air. I barely felt teeth grab my scruff. I was too far gone to be saved. _I love you my kits _I thought as the blackness swept over me like a wave.


End file.
